Night Owl
by geekly-chic23
Summary: Darkness. Pitch black darkness. Not darkness that comes from the night or when you close your eyes. The darkness that comes when you are locked in a confined space and your eyes are open.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters.**_

**Night Owl: Prologue**

Darkness. Pitch black darkness. Not darkness that comes from the night or when you close your eyes. The darkness that comes when you are locked in a confined space and your eyes are open. You could place your hand right in front of your face and not see it. The darkness that comes when you are buried alive like that of which I am in.

* * *

Pain. Now let me tell ya, this isn't just any type of pain. It is the kind of pain that tears apart your lungs when the oxygen gets low. The pain that lays there in your throat when you have no water. The pain of infected cuts and gashes, gunshot wounds, and burns. Broken bones and electrocution adds to my injuries as well as being taken advantage of.

* * *

I see my mom, my sister, my puppy, my family. My mom's accent tells me that it will all be okay. She will find me if it is the last thing that she does. She tells me she loves me. My sister's sweet, innocent voice cries out for me. My sweet baby sister tells me that she loves me too. She tells me that I need to come back. She tells me that she wants me to play with her. She needs me back. But, I know that there isn't a chance. My breathing is shallower and I am going in and out of consciousness. I can feel myself falling asleep again. Just when that happens, I see a crack of light. Then all fades black.

* * *

**Three months later**

"Class. The first thing you need to realize when you are writing your papers is to pick a subject you know a lot about and that you like. Now, in order to do that..." A knock at the door interrupted Miss Anya's instruction. My head snaps to the door and my back becomes ridged. Flashbacks swirl through my head and my breathing becomes panicked. I relax as Mrs. Meyer, the secretary, comes through the doors and motions Miss Anya over to her. Mrs. Meyer has a solemn look on her face as she is whispering to Miss Anya. When she is done, they both look over at me. My heart beats faster as they turn back and Miss Anya shakes her head with pity. She walks back over to the front of the class and calls out my name.

"Nasya Maja. Can you come up to the front of the classroom. Bring your stuff too."

I have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as a grab my books and place them in my backpack. Swinging my legs out into the aisle, I adjust my braces and pick my crutches up off the ground. My friend, Heather, grabs my backpack and helps me place it on. Before I can go down, she gives me a hug and promises to text me later. When her arms slide around me, I flinch and stiffen. I don't mean to do this but after being held captive for two and a half months, it is all I can do not to scream and go into a flashback.

I make my way down to Mrs. Meyer and Miss Anya. When I reach them, I see them share a look of grief and pity. There is a bit of silence before Miss Anya speaks up.

"Nasya, sweetie. There has been an accident."

_A.N. I had this story on my mind for a while and I thought I would see if you guys would like it. If you would like to find out more, please review! Happy reading!_


	2. Book Worms

_**Disclaimer: I only own Nasya and her sister**_

**Night Owl: Chapter 1; Book Worm**

*****Note: Italicized words are different languages. But, it is pretty self explanatory.

_Nasya's POV_

My name is Nasya Maja David. And it is pronounced dah-veed not day-vid. I have a four-year old sister, Caitlin Tali Jennifer David, and a chocolate lab puppy, Tiana. My mom is a single mom who works at NCIS as a federal agent. And this is my life.

* * *

Now, you will need to know a little bit about me before we start.

Cait and I go to a "unique" school. We excel in almost every subject and we are creatively talented. Caity is musically talented and a dance wiz. She can play most instruments and she participates in ballet, jazz, hip hop, and pointe. She is also at a second grade level. She does all this and she is only four. Not fair, right?

I am at a twelfth grade level and I sing, act, dance, speak five different languages, bake, and make almost all of my clothes. I am fifteen and I have been through alot in my life. Four months ago, our school was "broken into" more or less. Ten men barged into our classrooms armed and ready to take out anyone who got in their way. Of course, I was the one who go in their way.

Anyway, I was kidnapped and tortured for two months, almost three. (You'll hear more about this later, trust me.) I was found two and a half months after I was kidnapped, hospitalized for a month, and in school for two weeks. Today was the beginning of three weeks back and something just has to go wrong. That is where our story begins. So buckle up, take a deep breath, and get ready for a ride. Good Luck. You're gonna need it.

* * *

"We are looking for Ziva David. She is a NCIS agent and was brought in about an hour ago." While I am speaking to the receptionist at the front desk, I feel Caity grab my hand and squeeze it. Looking down at her, I see tears in her big blues eyes. I give her a small smile as the receptionist answers me.

"She is in the west wing in surgery. There is a waiting room right outside of the emergency. Hannah here will take you there, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." I bend down as much as I can with my leg brace and nudge her brown bangs out of her eyes. "Hey. It's gonna be okay. _Ima_ will be okay. Do you remember what she always tells us?" She nods and speaks softly.

"_Ima_ will always be with you no matter what. _Ima_ loves you."

"That's right, peanut. We will be okay. _Ima_ will be okay." I pick her up and set her on my hip. Grabbing my crutches, I place one under my left arm, hold the other with my right hand, and hobble behind Nurse Hannah. She turns around to see us clabbering behind her and rushes back towards us. After apologizing for not helping me, she grabs the extra crutch, my backpack, and Cait's backpack from me and leads us down to the waiting room. Right before we reach it, her pager buzzes.

"I am sorry, hon. But we have got an emergency down in the children's ward. Do think you can make it from here? It is just down the hall." I smile slightly and nod my head.

"Yeah. We can make it. Thank you for helping me." I set Caity down and retrieve the backpacks and the crutch from her. "Good Luck." She smiles brightly at me and scurries down the corridor.

I help Caity get her backpack on, place mine on my back, and put the crutch under my right arm. Cait places her hand over mine and again we make our way towards the waiting room. Upon arriving, we spot three men waiting there. My heart speeds up and my breath catches. And the worst part is, there is only five seats.

You may be wondering why I wasn't this way when Hannah and the receptionist, Lydia, helped us. Truth is, the whole time that I was kidnapped there was not one girl. Therefore, I trust women more than I do men.

Now, back to the present.

The man on the farthest chair has a cup of coffee in his right hand. He has grey hair and piercing blue eyes. The man to the right of him has light green eyes and short light brown hair. His eyes are trained on a smartphone as if he is awaiting a life changing text. The last man has his head in his hands. His hands keep on running through his hair. Back and forth. Back and forth.

I guess I was frozen for a while because Caity was tugging on my hand. My right crutch crashed to the ground as she almost pulls me to the ground.

"Caitlin Tali Jennifer David. Don't do that to me, okay? You know that it is bad when I fall."

"Sorry, Nasya." She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. I sigh and pick her up.

"It's okay, _mariposa_. Just don't do it again, okay?" She nods into my neck.

I turn my head to meet with a bloodied green dress shirt. Looking up, I see a six foot three male with dark green eyes towering over my four foot ten frame. Again my breath catches.

"Did you say David?"

And with that my breathing speeds up and my world goes dark.

_A.N. Hey guys! I hope you like this instalment. Don't worry, I am not forgetting about Safe Haven. Just experimenting with some new stuff! Can't wait to hear from you all! R and R!_


	3. Elephant in the Room

_**Disclaimer: NOPE **_

**Night Owl: Elephant in the Room**

_Tony's POV_

Ziva. When I saw her jump in front of me, my heart stopped. She took a bullet for me. The woman I love took a bullet for me. I am suppose to be the one who does that. I am suppose to be the one who protects. I am suppose to be the strong one. But no. Once again I find myself saying I can't live without you.

"_Come on, Zi. Stay with me." Blood gushes through my hands as I apply pressure on her wound. "Keep your eyes open. The ambulance is almost here. Stay with me, Zi! Remember what I said in that cell? I can't live without you, Ziva. Not then. Not now. Not ever. Please." _

I put my head in my hands when I sit down in the plastic hospital chair. The doors to the Emergency Room just closed, shutting me off from my Ziva.

_Tears are pouring down my cheeks as she slowly opens her mouth. _

"_Tony." A small, fragile voice calls up to me. _

"_I am here, Zi. I am here." I grab her hand, while still applying pressure to the wound, and bring it up to my face._

"_I... I l-love y-you." _

"_I love you, too. That's why you can't leave me. Ya hear?" A painful smile appears on her snow white face. _

"_Take c-care o-of... o-of...Nas-na../" Her eyelids slowly close as paramedics shove me away from her._

"_No. NO! ZIVA!"_

I am snapped out of my day dream as a metal crutch hits the floor.

"Caitlin Tali Jennifer David. Don't do that to me, okay? You know that it is bad when I fall." A girl who looks oddly familiar scolds a little girl softly, like she is afraid to hurt her feelings.

I freeze.

'_Did she just say David?'_

"Sorry, Nasya." The little girl starts tearing up as she looks up at her, I am assuming, older sister. The other girl sighs, looking regretful, and picks her up.

I swiftly get up out of my chair and move towards the girls

"It's okay, _mariposa_. Just don't do it again, okay?" The little girl nods her head and nuzzles it into her sister's neck.

By this time, I am right in front of the two. The oldest one looks up and her breath catchs in her throat. I assume that I just startled her, not knowing what would happen next.

"Did you say David?"

With that, her eyes roll to the back of her head and she start to fall backwards.

Before she can hit the ground, I grab her and her sister. I feel Gibbs come up behind me and see him reach around to grab the little one, who was now crying and hiccuping. Holding her with one hand, his other one comes up to smack me in the back of the head.

"Nice one, DiNozzo."

I shake my head and pick the girl up under her legs. Her backpack makes it hard to hold her properly so I make my way over to my chair again and awkwardly sit down. While holding up her head, I grab one strap of her backpack and slip it off. Doing the same with the other, I hear Caitlin Tali Jennifer David talking to Gibbs and I see Tim get up and pick up the crutches.

"N-Nasie. I-I I want-want Nasie. Wh-Where i-is Ima? Nasie said-said that Ima w-would be here." Sniffles break up the girl's sentences as tears run down her cheeks. She is nestled in Gibbs's lap, clutching his shirt. He moves his hand up to his pocket and removes a kleenex. After wiping away her snot, he crumples it up and puts it back in his pocket. His hand then comes up and starts wiping away her tears.

"Your Ima is here. She is just resting, okay?" She nods and looks up at him. "We will get to see her in a bit."

"Okay." Her sniffling stops as she stares up at him. "Awe you Gwandpa Gibbs? Fwom the pictuwe Ima has?" He looks up at us in surprise then smiles down at her.

"Yes. I am Grandpa Gibbs." Her eyes get big and a small smile spreads across her face.

"Oh." She bites her lip for a second. "Hi."

What happens next surprises Tim and I.

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

Gibbs _laughs_.

He actually _laughs_!

I am going crazy.

Then Abby, followed closely by Ducky, rushes in. Abby halts when she sees Gibbs holding Caitlin and me holding... Naysa? Was that her name?

"Who are they?" She asks, staring at Caitlin. Caitlin turns her head and her eyes brighten.

"Hi Auntie Abby! Hi Gwandpa Ducky!" She smiles brightly at them and waves. Her eyes wander over to her backpack that Gibbs had slipped off of her. Again her eyes brighten as she grabs the top zipper and pulls out her toys. When she is done, a Rapunzel Barbie doll, a plush "Pascal" animal, and a purple, elephant blanket appear in her hands.

Abby is standing there with her mouth open along with Ducky. They slowly make their way over to me. Abby is the first one to speak.

"So... They are Ziva's?" She directs towards me.

"I guess." I hear Gibbs's and Caitlin's laughter behind me as Naysa stirs in my arms. I look back down at her and see her eyes start to open. When they adjust, she looks around. Her eyes stop suddenly when they see my arm under her legs. Traveling up, they finally see my face. Her breath becomes more shallow as she scrambles out of my grip and whips her head around. When she spots Abby, she rushes behind her, almost as if she is trying to hide from me. Tears are running down her face as Abby awkwardly hugs her, trying to comfort her.

"Please. Please don't hurt me. I didn't do anything."

In all the commotion, nobody saw Caitlin get off Gibbs lap, pad over to Nasya, and take her hand.

"It's otay, Nasie. It is Gwandpa Gibbs! You know! Fwom the pictuwe! And Auntie Abby, Gwandpa Ducky, Uncle McGwee, and..." She leans closer to Nasya and whispers the last part in her ear. She leans back out.

"It's otay! And Gwandpa Gibbs say that Ima is hewe! We get to see Ima soon!" She turns to look at Gibbs and the rest of us. Seeing our faces, her smile falls.

"Wight?"

_A.N. Thanks for the feedback guys! I love it when you review! :D This story is going to be from a lot of different people's POVs, so just be prepared! I hope you guys like it! Please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW! Luvs! :D_


	4. Singing Canary

_**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**_

**Night Owl: Singing Canary **

_Nasya's POV_

Bright, fluorescent hospital lights shine into my eyes as I slowly open my heavy lids. Looking around, I see that I moved over to the chairs. My vision starts to clear when I spot a large hand on my thigh. My heart rate speeds up as my eyes travel up to the owner of the hand. The man with the bloody green dress shirt on is looking down at me. I feel my breathing get shallower and I whip my head around, looking for something to hide behind. I find myself facing a tall lady with all black on.

I scramble out of the man's arms and scurry behind the woman. She gives me an awkward side hug and rubs her hand up and down my back. My muscles tense up and my breathing gets heavier.

"Please. Please don't hurt me. I didn't do anything."

I am too busy shaking and pleading that I don't see Caitlin toddling over to me. When her tiny hand rests on mine, I flinch again and close my eyes.

"It's otay, Nasie. It is Gwandpa Gibbs! You know! Fwom the pictuwe! And Auntie Abby, Gwandpa Ducky, Uncle McGwee, and..." She leans in to tell me this part as I start to relax. "...Daddy Tony. The guy that Ima wikes and tells us to call if something goes wong..." She backs up and starts talking out loud again. "...It's otay! And Gwandpa Gibbs say that Ima is hewe! We get to see Ima soon!" Caitlin turns around to look at... Grandpa?... with a smile on her face. It slowly falls as she sees his face and everyone else's faces. "Wight?"

When nobody answers, she turns back to me with tears in her eyes. Her round blue eyes look up at me pleadingly and her bottom lip starts shaking.

"Nasie?" I sigh, push me tears, and crouch down as much as I can. Placing my hand on her cheek, I look straight into her eyes.

"_Todo estará bien, mi mariposa pequeña_."* I smile sadly at her as a tear of relief, fear, sadness, and brokenness trails down my face. Her little cheeks are soaked with tears as she leans into me. I wrap my arms around her and comb her hair with my fingers.

"_Qu'est-il arrivé à maman? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas voir son?_"** My heart breaks for her as she asks me why she can't see Ima. I try to come up with a good answer that won't break her heart. Just when I am about to open my mouth, someone taps me on the shoulder.

I tighten my grip on Caitlin and stiffen all of my muscles. Squeezing my eyes tight, flashbacks start swirling around in my head. My breathing gets shallower and Caitlin's almost silent sniffles are overpowered by _their_ voices.

"Worthless piece of..."

"...a broken, disgusting..."

"...witch who wants..."

"...her mother to..."

"...be here, instead..."

"...of her!"

Segments of their sentences collide in my head. I am suffering in my thoughts when a female voice breaks through my barrier.

"No. It can't be... Can it... But we would have known..." I hear her gasp. "Oh. Oh no."

Her mumbling gets interrupted by a gruff voice.

"Abs. What are you talking about?"

"I need my laptop."

I hear boots clomp swiftly down the hallway. At this time, my legs decided to give out on me. A strangled cry comes out of my mouth as I land on my leg wrong and the plastic twists the wrong way. My pant leg comes up on my right side, showing the metal contraption that I call my leg. Splotches of blackened skin on each leg can be seen with metal compressor boots on them. Wires and metal tubes weave in and out of each other, connecting the sensors on my hips to my knees and feet. The sensors tell my knees to bend and my feet to move. The left leg is better shape than the right one so crutches can be used every once and awhile, but usually, it is a wheelchair for this girl here.

Gasps go around the room as the sound of someone running and out of breath fills my ears. Someone's body dropping into a chair and the typing of a keyboard quickly replaces the other sounds.

"Ah-ha! I found it!"

I open my eyes to find a computer in front of my face. Moving my legs to get to a more comfortable position, I see everybody else starting to sit around me and Cait. I set Cait on my lap and wait to someone to press play on my black screen that YouTube is showing us now. After a chair is moved up by us for Grandpa Ducky, as Caity would say, a black painted fingernail comes from my left and presses play. A familiar song comes on and a silhouette of a ballet dancer appears on the screen.

_**I remember tears streaming down your face**_

_**When I said, "I'll never let you go"**_

I shake my head a bit and nuzzle my head into Caity's soft hair when I realize what it is.

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light**_

_**I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"**_

The dancer slowly made their way across the stage that was showing a school setting. Three bigger figures came in on stage left and surrounded the dancer. Slow but fierce dancing soon showed the girl being taken to stage right while the school setting was swiftly taken off.

_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

After being roughly thrown on the ground, the dancer inched up on their knees and gracefully thrashed around, interpreting a struggle. The bigger figures were throwing fake kicks and punches towards the main dancer.

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,**_

_**Everything's on fire**_

_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**_

_**Hold onto this lullaby**_

_**Even when the music's gone**_

_**Gone**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

This went on for a while until suddenly the bigger figures picked up an "unconscious" dancer and placed the them on the first step going off the stage.

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_

The bigger figures picked up shovel like props and acted like dirt was being thrown on top of the dancer. Soon after they left, the lights came up showing a dead, bloodied-face girl.

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_

Suddenly, the girl gasps, lifting her upper body off the ground. Heavy breathing emits from the girl as she realizes the end is near. Surprisingly, as the lights start to fade again, many figures appear stage right.

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**Come morning light,**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound...**_

They look as if they are searching for something. You see a person standing over the girl. They turn around and wave to the other people in the group.

_**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7]**_

Again, shovel like props come out and soon you see the girl being lifted out of the ground and hugged by a petite woman. The music fades out as the girl is being carried away by the woman and the group of people.

Lights come up on the music hall and you hear an GMA reporter start to speak.

"That there was a reenactment of what Naysa Maja, a fifteen year old, went through during her kidnapping. This young woman captured American hearts when she was reported missing three months ago. As you know, news spread like wildfire and many of the American people came together to find her and bring solace to her single mother and four year old sister. Naysa was found a week ago buried alive..."

The black fingernail pushed the pause button on the video. Tears were silently streaming down my face by this time and my face was completely buried in Caity's hair. Caity, being my sweet innocent little baby sister, is playing with her Rapunzel doll and Pascel stuffed animal. A watery smile appears on my face as I kiss her forehead.

I feel a rough calloused hand on my shoulder and I momentarily freeze. Looking up to meet Grandpa Gibbs' eyes, I see tears shining in his eyes. He nods his head up and to the side, motioning for me to look up. Standing in front of our group is a man dressed in blue scrubs and a white "lab coat".

"Family of Ziva David?"

_A.N. I hope you guys liked this installment! It was interesting and fun to write for you all! Love you guys lots! God Bless!_

_Song- Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift (I don't own this song!)_

_*Everything will be fine, my little butterfly._

_**What happened to Mom? Why can we not see her?_


End file.
